Sorry! Wrong Dimension!
by Stronger123
Summary: A group of girls from our world are stranded on Earth 16, and what will happen when their meta genes are activated? Multiple OC's based on real people
1. Chapter 1

**ok, I came up with this one today and this chapters all about meeting the characters... I know the dimension accidents are overdone but... I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, ONLY ASTRID WHILE PARTLY OWNING QUANTA, ANNA, GRACE, BELLA AND LYDIA**

* * *

NOBODY'S POV  
It was lunchtime when the group of girls appeared in the common area.  
"This is all your fault!" A dark haired girl shrieked. She had long dark chocolate hair, brown eyes and olive skin.  
"No it is not Bella! You were the one that wished upon a star!" Another girl cried in reply. This girl was about 5 ft 4, with chestnut hair that touched the small of her back and looked like the first girls 18yr old older sister. The first girl, Bella, glared, and water shot out of her eyes, shocking the sister and shooter.  
"This. Is. War. Wait... who is that?" The sister asked, looking at Nightwing appreciably. Another girl stood, turning to the Young Justice team and Batman, who had been called as soon as the girls appeared.  
"Hi, I'm Astrid, that's Bella, and by the way she's never done the water thing before, Bellas older sister Lydia, "she pointed to the drenched girl, "Quanta," a blond with blue eyes waved, "Grace," a red head with dark blue eyes smiled slightly, "and my older sister, Anna," a girl with hazel hair with grey eyes smiled.  
"How did you get here?" Batman growled at Astrid while the fight continued on behind her, but now including all the other girls trying to break up the fight. Astrid shrugged, her green eyes showing she really had no clue. Lydia made a move to slap her sister, and water shot out of her palm.  
"How on earth are you two doing that?" Grace asked her eyes wide.  
"I think..." Lydia said, and started thinking about Wonderwomans powers. Instantly she had her powers, and floating up in the air, she laughed.  
"If I think about someone's powers, I get them!" She sang, landing neatly on the ground.  
"Hey, don't look at me!" Bella cried.  
"Oh look I'm in a bubble!l Lydia chorused, and pretty soon the two sisters were flying around in bubbles. Astrid mumbled something along the lines of "sisters", and turned back to Batman. He Bat Glared her, but to the amusement of the Team, she just smiled innocently.  
"Where are you from?" Batman tried again.  
"A world where you are all fictional characters, to put it simply. Also, there's no super powers or magic in our dimension, so don't ask how long those two have had powers or if the rest of us have powers at all," Astrid said, straight to the point.  
"Robin, give Astrid a tour. Impulse, Bella. Nightwing, Lydia. Grace, Beast Boy. Anna, Superboy. And Quanta, Blue Beetle. Go," Batman commanded, before sweeping out the room to the Zeta Tubes.  
"So, you coming?" Robin asked Astrid, stepping forward to meet her. Astrid nodded, her milk chocolate hair that just touched her shoulder blades swaying with the movement. As the heroes went off to meet the girls they would be giving a tour to, Robin and Astrid headed towards the kitchen.

ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
"And this is the training room. Well that's our lovely little home, what do you think?" Robin asked, turning to Astrid.  
"Its amazing. But one thing, why do you think that since coming here Bella and Lydia got powers, and nobody else seemed to?" She turned to face him, her green eyes questioning. She had a thirst for knowledge, and with it she would go far. She didn't like not knowing, she didn't like things that ruined her plans. And she most certainly was not spontaneous.  
"Well, maybe the shift activated their dormant meta-genes, giving them the powers. Hey, for all we know, you could have powers you haven't discovered yet," Robin shrugged. This girl was like him. Fact and statistics, likes to know what's going on. But her imagination fed off the books she loved to read, and to write, and that was where to two differed. She bit her lip contemplating if that would work. Eventually,she nodded.  
"Robin, Batman says to find Astrid a room, they may be staying here a while," M'Ganns voice echoed I his brain. He sent back a quick reply, and gestured for Astrid to follow him to the room that would be hers.  
"What's it like in your dimension?" Robin asked the girl.  
"Much like this one, but no meta gene, no magic and you guys are all fictional. There's no Gotham, no Star or Central City. It's weird, but there's no super villains either. No Joker, no Poison Ivy, catch my drift? And our technology isn't as advanced. I mean, wrist computers, we don't have those!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. Robin chuckled, then pushed open a plain white door to their left. Inside was a plain metal king size bed, a wardrobe, dresser, bedside table, desk, lamp and chair. There was also another door, probably leading to a bathroom.  
"You can have a code, but because we don't really know you, your going to have to tell me the passcode. Don't worry, I'll knock!" He said the last part slightly panicky, as a blush made its way up his neck. Astrid smirked at him, and headed towards the mechanical lock.  
"Lets keep it simple. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0, think you can remember that?" She asked as she typed in the code. He nodded quickly, and they headed back to meet her friends.

BELLA AND IMPULSES POV  
"This is your room!" Impulse cried as he pointed to a door.  
"I'm afraid you have to tell me your password, for security. But, if you want me to, I'll knock babe!" He failed at flirting. Bella didn't seem to notice, and nodded as she told him the password for her room.  
"So babe, I'm a speedster. Break the sound barrier, and all that. And you shoot water! We're just perfect for each other don't you think?" He slung an arm round the girls waist. Bella looked at him, and quickly and easily changed her form to water, and remade herself a couple of meters away.  
"Can't catch me even if you are a speedster!" She laughed. And they made their way back to the kitchen.

LYDIA AND NIGHTWINGS POV  
"And this is your room," Nightwing finished his tour, "but you need to tell me your code, for security," he reasoned. He defiantly did not think this girl was hot, he defiantly did not want to kiss her. And he most defiantly did not want to do something he would regret. They'd been chatting through the tour, and Lydia was actually a really nice girl who managed to steal skills and powers.  
"Ok, what now?" Lydia asked when she had decided on a code.  
"Back to the common area," Nightwing shrugged. Lydia smiled, her subtle flirting was working. Nightwing gulped. He was in trouble.

GRACE AND BEAST BOYS POV  
"Your room! You need to tell me your password for security, though," The monkey-like boy jumped up and down on the spot, until passwords were revealed. Beast Boy quickly changed into a horse, and the red head leaped on his back side saddle, blue eyes twinkling. They laughed all the way into the common area.

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
"Your room," he grunted, swinging the door open. "I need your password too, security and all that," he shrugged.  
"You seem angry, was it something I said?" Anna asked, grey eyes downcast.  
"No! I'm always like this, don't worry," there was something about this girl that made him want to open up more. To let her in. He shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts, and headed of to the common area, Anna following in a confused silence behind.

QUANTA AND BLUE BEETLES POV  
"And this is your room," Blue said, gesturing towards a door. "I'm afraid I'll need your password, chica, sorry," he said.  
"Ce, I will remember," he said to the blonde, who matter of fact spoke a little Spanish.  
"Common area?" Quanta asked in Español, thinking that was their next destination.  
"Ce," Blue nodded.

**R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**whoop whoop! chapter 2! thanks for all the reviews so keep doing that. and cherryblossom24, seriously? and to you to sunset22, youre just plain crazy. I don't know why I go to school with you two! either way, chapter 2! sorry if the characters are slightly ooc, and this is an au there's no invasion... yet ;)**

* * *

NOBODYS POV  
After a while, all the dimension hoppers and their tour guides had gathered in the common area, where Black Canary and Red Tornado were waiting to take a DNA sample of the girls. Astrid stepped up first, ripping a strand of her brown hair from her head, then Lydia, Grace, Anna, Quanta and finally, after refusing flat out for a couple of minutes, Bella. RT left with the strands of different coloured hair to do the DNA test, and Black Canary turned to the girls.  
"Do you have any fight skills? Hand to hand, long distance? Or medicine skills?" She asked, as their trainer and councillor she needed to know. Astrid, ever the one to speak up, answered.  
"A couple of in school lessons of boxing and judo, a 3 week course, also in school, for fencing, and some gym skills, but again, all in school," Astrid said, making defiant eye contact with the blonde.  
"Medicine?" She asked.  
"Basic stuff, nothing..." Astrid gasped, collapsing to the floor clutching a spot between her shoulder blades. Robin caught the falling girl, staring in abject amazement as a golden mark appeared on her skin, burning through her white t-shirt with some bands insignia. It was angel wings, flung wide as though in flight, and glittering softly. Astrid's emerald eyes snapped open. She sat up, removing her head from Robins lap, and lightly touched the mark with her forefinger, closing her eyes again in concentration. The golden wings sprouted from her back, hovering a couple of inches away from her skin. They were transparent, the golden outlines of each and every feather perfectly symmetrical, fading in and out with the angle you were looking from.  
"Ouch," Astrid said pointedly, fluttering her wings slightly and flying a couple of feet in the air, before crashing down painfully. Anna rushed over to her younger sister, holding her shoulders tightly.  
"Are you alright? What happened? How? Why?" The grey eyes girl groaned, placing her head in her hands. And, just like peekaboo, one seconds she was there, the next, not.  
"Anna?" Astrid reached tentatively towards where she had last seen her sister, before glancing up and realizing that Grace had gone too! Anna started laughing from her place on the floor. Invisibility! She looked around just in time to see Grace slip through the floorboards, and come up again behind Beast Boy, who she promptly poked in the back.  
"Density shifting," Miss Martian determined. Grace grinned, and walked right through the Martians little brother, who shuddered with the sensation.  
"But where's Anna?" Quanta asked, gesturing with her hands. A couple of near death experiences later, it was realised that the grinning blonde girl had telekinesis. Ok, ok, I've had my fun, Anna thought as she reappeared in the middle of the room. Astrid tried to stand and walk over to Bella, who was rocking back and forth on the ground muttering something about her precious DNA, her precious hair, but collapsed straight into Robins arms once again, when the mark on her back sent bolts of pain through her whole body.  
"I'm going to get Astrid some painkillers, be back soon," Robin told Nightwing, picking up the aforementioned girl bridal style and walking off to the infirmary.

ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
"Will you stop that? It tingles," Astrid said, watching as Rob waved his hand back and forth through one of her wings. In reply, Robin just smirked and moved his whole body through her wing. The girl gasped, shuddering with the feeling.  
"You feeling ok now?" Robin asked, removing himself from her wing and walking over to her. She nodded, curling her wings round her aching body. Her wings started glowing blue, but as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Astrid sat up, glancing over her know healed body in awe.  
"Healing wings, that's a new one," the girl grinned, slipping from the bed and walking over to the Boy Wonder. She retracted her wings back into her body, as she walked over to him.  
"Come on, let's go back," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. She didn't notice the blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

NOBODY'S POV  
Nightwing looked up at the doors to see Astrid dragging Robin in by the hand.  
"That's so cool M'Gann!" Quanta cried.  
"I didn't tell you my name," the short haired Martian stiffened.  
"Nobody told you our names," Impulse whispered. The whole room was waiting for the blonde to explain, when Astrid spoke up.  
"About that... you're fictional characters in our world, so we kinda know everybody's real names. M'Gann, Conner, Jaime, Cassie, Gar, Bart... even Batmans. Everyone,"Astrid shrugged.  
"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier?" Nightwing growled.  
"Hey, you didn't ask," Grace raised her hands in surrender. Gar laughed, trying to pat the girl on the back, but his hand went straight through her body.  
"Sorry," Grace muttered, waiting until his hand moved before shifting her density back to normal. BATMAN 0-2, the zeta tubes announced the Dark Knights arrival.  
"Nightwing, Lydia," he said simply, before striding out to the next room neither Connor nor M'Gann could spy in on.

NIGHTWING, BATMAN AND LYDIAS POV  
"So..." Lydia tried to break the tension that had settled in the room.  
"Your powers. You can't copy powers unless you are given direct permission. Nightwing has said you may copy his skills, but other than you will need permission. Understood?" Batman growled, giving her the famous Bat Glare. Lydia struggled to hold her composure, which is surprisingly harder then it was when looking at a TV screen, or comic. She nodded, and the agreement was settled.  
"Red Tornado has the DNA test results. About how you got here," Nightwing said, obviously just receiving a thought from M'Gann. Lydia nodded again, and they went to receive the results.

NOBODY'S POV  
"Your meta genes were activated when you were transported here," Red Tornados robotic voice echoed around the cave as the Team and the girls listened, watching, waiting. "It seems that a mechanical device transported you here from your dimension. Any ideas?"  
"My idiotic sister wished on a star for, and I quote, "something to save us all", and she got a weird metal ball in the post. It reacted with my phone when Anna dropped off Astrid, after Grace and Quanta had already arrived. Could that have done it?" Lydia asked, smirking at the look in her sisters face. RT nodded.  
"I also have some bad news. It did not react to your phone, it, in fact, reacted the imminent doom of your dimension," the robot stated.  
"Wait, imminent doom?" Lydia asked, her voice slightly squeaky.  
"But," Tornado continued, "you departure has stopped the explosion. Any return to your dimension longer than 5 minutes will continue the destruction. You can't ever go back," he finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don own Young Justice. thank you reviewers, I am back. I know, another update so soon? I only updated yesterday and I normally miss my deadlines BUT just be grateful ok? I feel bad leaving it like this but I'm in a reading lesson in English and I've been writing this chapter for the whole time, so be nice it's not checked to well... either way, this is the girls first mission...**

* * *

NOBODY'S POV  
It had been almost a month since the disastrous news about the girls and their dimension had been told. The League was working in a way to extend the girls time in their home for a longer amount of time. So far, they had only managed to blow up one of the labs in the Watchtower. The girls had been practicing their powers, and had been assigned mentors. Soon, they would go on their first mission. Lydia and Dick had been obvious in their flirting habits, so much the Team just wanted to lock them in a cupboard and get it over with. But nobody really wanted an angry Nightwing on their case. Or an angry Lydia, for a small girl she's actually rather scary. Bella was still blind to Barts pick up lines, Grace was hanging out a lot more with Gar, and had been on the receiving end of M'Ganns threats if she hurt him. Quanta was studying Spanish with Jaime, and Anna was convincing Connor to open up more. Astrid wasn't having a lot of time for anything, between training with the Hawks, starting school, homework, and the basic human needs like eating and sleeping, she sat with Anna, who had taken the fact that she could never go home hard. She helped her friends through it, she seemed fine, happy, even. But her pride stopped her from seeking help, because she believed it was all her fault. All her fault everyone was stuck on Earth 16. All her fault.

ASTRIDS POV  
It had been another painful training session with Hawkwoman, this time she had attacked her with no warning and told her to defend myself. She had finally snapped, everything had gotten to her, all work and no play. She fixed up her scrapes in the infirmary, then headed to her room hoping for everyone to leave her alone. Unknown to her, Robin had seen her walk in, looking as angry as Dicks eyes were blue. He waited a while, long enough for her to have a shower and get dressed, before he came knocking on her door.  
"Astrid? Are you alright?" He asked gently.  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted. His eyebrows met in the middle, and he typed in the code to her door.  
"I said leave me alone!" She shouted, throwing a pillow in his general direction.  
"What's the matter?" He asked again, when he saw her tear stained cheeks. She shook her head, turning away from him and hiding her face.  
"Hey, you know you can tell me right?" He whispered, pulling her into a hug.  
"I just miss them. And with looking after everybody else I just need to roles to be reversed, you know?" She stuttered into his shoulder, returning his hug.  
"I know, I know," he whispered.  
"I cry myself to sleep every night, and its so hard to keep the mask on, the one that smiles but I have to keep the others from falling apart," she trailed off. She blurted it all out, the dam had burst and there was no stopping to flood of tears drenching his shoulder. But Robin didn't mind, he rocked her back and forth like a baby, and let the roles reverse for once, for the strong girl to be weak, for reflections to come to life.

ROBINS POV  
Soon enough, Astrid had exhausted herself from crying, and had decided to go to bed. Robin slipped silently out of her room,heading for the zeta tubes, to head back to the Batcave. ROBIN 0 20 rang around the Batcave as he entered, and Dick, turned in his Nightwing suit minus the mask, turned round to face his younger brother.  
"Dick, can I ask you something?" Tim questioned. His older brother turned to face him, curiosity covering his features as he nodded.  
"See, a friend of mine likes a girl, but he, urr, he doesn't know if she likes him back, or if he's been 'friendzoned' or something... so what should he do?" Tim mumbled as he removed bis mask.  
"Don't come to me for dating advice, I'm kinda stuck too you know," Dick grinned.  
"You mean Lydia?" Tim asked.  
"You mean Astrid?" Dick grinned. Tim gasped.  
"How did you...?" Dick laughed.  
"I was Batmans protégé long before you," Tim mumbled something.  
"Language," Dick reprimanded. Tim rolled his eyes, heading upstairs to bed.

NOBODY'S POV  
"Meet in the briefing room, we have a mission. You too, Lydia, Astrid, Grace, Quanta Bella and Anna," Nightwings voice came over the intercom. In one's and twos the Team filed in. Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Impulse and Bella, Anna and Lydia, Miss Martian, Grace, Superboy and Wolf, Quanta, Mal and Bumblebee, and finally, Robin and Astrid. Nightwing cleared his throat.  
"There's a warehouse in Gotham, an unknown villain has set up base there. Bring back as much information about the villain there, there should only be about 20 goons. Alpha, Lydia and I will go straight fir the main area in the BatJet. Beta, Superboy, Anna, Quanta and Blue Beetle, use the super cycle and take out the goons as soon as you can. Gamma, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Grace, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Impulse, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Bella, take the bio-ship, you will get any information you can, via hacking or questioning. Delta team, Robin and Astrid, take out the security cameras and rescue the hostages. Astrid will transport you two there. OK?" Everyone nodded in agreement of Nightwings designations.  
"Wait, we need outfits and names," Quanta said, already coming up with designs in her mind. Astrid grinned.  
"I can help with that," she unsheathed her wings, wrapping them around herself, and changed her outfit. She wore a white domino mask, a white long tunic with black leggings and pixie boots. Her elbows and knees were armoured, and her stomach covered with Kevlar. She smiled, and turned to the girls.  
"Who's next?" Impossibly, her grin widened.  
Lydia wore a red floaty vest top with orange and yellow sequins on the pockets, black leather jacket, skinny black Kevlar leggings and black boots. Her hair was kept out of her red domino mask by an alice band of orange and yellow. She took the name Sunset. Anna wore a black halter neck top, with black Kevlar shorts, black domino mask, and black boots to just above her knee, taking the name Anweledig, Welsh for invisible. Quanta took a green dress that just hit her knees, green converse, green domino mask and black Kevlar leggings, taking the name Kineses. Grace wore a light purple armoured vest and domino mask, black Kevlar leggings and a black utility belt to go with her black boots coming to just below her knee. She took the name Shifter. And Bella, she wore a blue green top that changed colour in the light, a domino .ask of the same material, black Kevlar leggings, boots, her hair braided back, and become Waterfall. And together they set out.

ALPHA TEAMS POV  
"So what do we know on this villain?" Sunset asked Nightwing, who was piloting the Batplane.  
"Not much. She's female and an incredible martial artist, but she works for someone higher up. We don't know who yet, but we're working on it. She's also distantly related to the Joker, and likes torture. That's pretty much it. Nervous for your first mission?" He asked her, his suave grin coming back to his face. She chuckled nervously, and nodded. She just hoped Bella would be ok, and the other girls. They were all she had left from their dimension, and being the eldest Lydia felt responsible for where they were.  
"ETA, 5 minutes. Ready?" The pilot turned to her. Sunset nodded.

BETA TEAMS POV  
"ETA 4 minutes," Superboy called over the winds. Blue Beetle was arguing with his scarab again, this time in Spanish, Anweledig, shortened to Anwel, was looking out the window, Kineses was trying to translate what Blue was muttering and Superboy was driving. They were all nervous, especially Anwel and Kineses, this was their first mission and already on the Beta Team! They tried to relax until they arrived.

GAMMA TEAMS POV  
"ETA 3 minutes," Miss Martian called out from the drivers seat. Batgirl glanced around at the team, making sure they were all ready. Especially the new girls, Waterfall and Shifter. It was their first mission, and Batgirl knew that the more experienced members would keep an eye on them. Especially her. They dropped the tracker for Delta to transport to straight into the trees a hundred meters from the warehouse.

DELTA TEAMS POV  
"Trackers up!" Boy Wonder cried, leaping out of his seat and running towards Astrid.  
"You still need a name though," he pointed out to the green eyed girl.  
"Elohim, I think. Ready? It's weird your first time so be warned," she reminded him. He nodded, and in a flash of gold she had wrapped her wings round him, and they transported to the building.  
As soon as they landed, Robin promptly fell over, the dizziness catching up to him.  
"That's nothing like zeta beams," h muttered.  
"Told you," Elohim said smugly, before turning gland scouting out the first few cameras.  
"Motion sensers, heat sensers and security cameras are on continuous replay," Robin spoke into the comm, "we're heading in," he crept forward till he was standing beside Elohim.  
"_Mind link established_," Miss Martian set up the mind link, and Delta team crept inside, taking out cameras left right and centre.

BETA TEAMS POV  
"_Arriving_," came multiple thoughts through the mind link. Anwel was worrying about her sister, knowing she would take to many risks, while Anwel herself would take to little.  
"_Beta Team landed_,"  
They landed the super cycle, Anwel turning them all invisible and sneaking towards the first group of guards, striking all 5 unconscious in seconds. They crept in the building, ready to fight.

GAMMA TEAMS POV  
"_Arriving_," came the multiple thoughts through the mind link. Everyone grabbed a line, and jumped down to the ground, memory sticks and all.  
"_Gamma Team landed_," Batgirl started hacking the mainframe, getting as much information as possible before they went in.  
"_Gammas a go_," and they were off.

DELTA TEAMS POV  
"_Deltas in, cameras are out and hostages are found_," Robin broadcasted to the rest of the Team. Elohim crept up to the cage, holding a girl and a boy, and picked the lock with one of her feathers. They looked like siblings, and the girl smiled at Elohim.  
"I'm Lara, this is Charlie," the girl gestured towards her bother, who was talking to Robin, telling him all he knew. Elohim turned to her partner.  
"We've got them, now let's go!" She said. But she spoke too soon. Robin didn't notice the bullet heading for the back of his brain.

ALPHA TEAMS POV  
They were in the thick of it. They had dropped down straight into the middle of the warehouse, straight through the ceiling, as soon as Delta had informed them the hostages were safe. Lydia had copied Red Tornado's powers before leaving (yes, she had permission) and she was throwing hurricanes everywhere. Batarangs were exploding everywhere, and Nightwing turned around to throw another, to see a knife heading towards Sunsets shocked face.


	4. Chapter 4

**is it short? yes. is it early? my friends wouldn't stop bugging me (I know you're reading this guy's, stop it) but! there will be more up Friday Saturday time, and that's set about 3 days after this mission...**

* * *

ALPHA TEAMS POV  
Nightwing knew there was only one thing to save the girl frozen from shock. He leapt, angling his body so the knife wedged itself in the armour on his shoulder. He pulled it out, completely unharmed.

DELTA TEAMS POV  
Elohim shot out her wing, expanding a force field she didn't know she had, making the bullet ricochet. Robin didn't notice, but continued fighting. A little boys scream pierced the air.  
"Charlie!" Lara cried, running over to her brother who had fallen to the ground, a bullet to the brain. The same bullet that had bounced off Elohim's force field. Tears dropped onto Charlie's lifeless face, as bullets continued to spray.

BETA TEAMS POV  
There had been way to many for the four of them to take out by themselves, even with their powers and the scarab. They'd heard the gun shots, and when they heard a little boys cry, they knew. It was imperative they get everyone out of here alive than ever. Superboy called out to his team.  
"Back to the Super Cycle, now!" They ran, using Anwels invisibility, back to the cycle, and headed back to Mount Justice as soon as Nightwings order came through.

GAMMA TEAMS POV  
The bioship held the Gamma Team, an injured civilian and her dead little brother. No one had severe injuries, just some scrapes here and there, but the civilian would be dropped off in Star City back with her parents, along with her brothers body. Waterfall and Shifter were tending Lara's cuts, making sure there were no infections,and stitching the deeper injuries of the teams. After dropping the sister and brother back home, they continued on their silent journey back to Mount Justice.

ALPHA AND DELTA TEAMS POV  
Elohim didn't have the strength to teleport her ad Robin back to the mountain, so they climbed on the Batplane with Sunset and Nightwing. Elohim started healing the worst of their wounds, but passed out from lack of energy pretty quickly.  
"So, how did your mission go?" Robin asked as he propped the angel up on bis shoulder. Nightwing and Sunset shared a look.  
"Nothing eventful," Nightwing shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**short filler chapter anybody? yes, im a day late but my account is havng issues..**

**im lso aving trouble typing, so problems are likely to be common**

* * *

They met up in the common area after the mission briefing. Astrid had slept through it, so she would have to be debriefed separately when she woke.  
"Lydia! DMC, now!" Bella dragged her sister off by the forearm, towards the bedrooms.  
"What's a DMC?" Impulse asked.  
"Deep Meaningful Conversation, don't you have those in this dimension?" Quanta asked, removing her mask.  
"No, we're not weird," Nightwing scoffed. Astrid laughed, Robin was the only one who had noticed she was awake.  
"Says the guy who's been fighting crime since the age of nine," she smirked, as Robin burst out laughing while helping her stand. Nightwing growled, and stalked out.  
"You really can piss people off in a matter of seconds can't you?" Anna sighed.  
"Yep," Astrid happily popped the p, as Robin helped her to her room.

LYDIA AND BELLAS POV  
"What? Bella?" Lydia stumbled to a stop somewhere in the mountain.  
"Have you kissed yet?" Bella jumped to the point.  
"No,"  
"In a cupboard?"  
"No,"  
"Kissing in cupboards is icky. And unhygienic, what if we keep toothbrushes in there?" Bella shuddered.  
"Ugh," Lydia groaned, rolling her eyes and walking off. Bella threw her hands up into the air.  
"I only wanted to know," she said not knowing what she had done wrong.

ASTRID, ROBINS AND BELLAS POV  
Astrid and Robin was walking to the angels room, when they, literally,bumped into Bella.  
"Where's Lydia?" Astrid asked, picking herself off the floor.  
"Dunno, I mean it's so obvious she and Nightwing are flirting, I wish someone flirted like that with me," Bella grumbled. Astrid and Robin collapsed back on the floor in their laughter.  
"You are so blind!" They cried, in between fits of laughter. Bella stood there, confused.  
" Bella, Impulse, Bart Allen, is flirting with you," Astrid gasped for air.  
"What? No, he does this," Bella created two water figures in her hands, of herself and the speedster, and showed Astrid and Robin Bart flirting with her.  
"That's flirting," Robin deadpanned, Astrid nodding in agreement. Bella rolled her eyes before walking off in search of a glass of water, needing to keep hydrated or her powers will stop altogether. Robin and Astrid headed to the birds room, they had a French project due in on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**I literally just picked my gcse and I'm scared out my mind! I'm doing history, rs, geography, Spanish, triple science... ahhhh! so, to celebrate, new chapter!**

* * *

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
"Good morning," Anna said brightly, walking into the kitchen for a snack.  
"Morning," Connor nodded, taking another bite of his waffles. They moved in comfortable silence, the clink of cutlery against a plate the only thing interrupting it. Anna placed a hand on Connors shoulder, peaking over him at the book he was reading for homework.  
"Dracula?" She asked, and Connor was frozen from shock of his heart skipping a beat. He nodded, clearing his head of his mishearing.  
"Where you up to?" She slid onto the barstool next to him, reading the first couple of lines to try and get the gist of it.  
"Last chapter, rather good that I'm almost done," Connor shrugged, turning the page in his book.  
" I love the book, but I think it ends too quickly. I love the old classics, Frankenstein, pride and prejudice, know what I mean?" The grey eyed girl looked earnestly and the clone.  
"Yeah, it runs too fast. I read it a couple of years ago and I love the classics too," he smiled, turning to face her. They chatted about classic novels for the rest of the morning, until training.

QUANTA AND BLUE BEETLES POV  
"And that, hermana, is how you make a taco," Jaime gestured grandly towards the taco he was holding high in the air. Quanta laughed, holding up her messy attempt to cook.  
"No one will ever let me in the kitchen again," she grinned.  
"I'm sure they will, practice hermana!" He crowed before taking a bite out of hid taco. Quanta rolled her eyes, depositing her mess I to the bin, and crashing on the sofa as she flicked the TV on. Jaime lowered himself down next to her, and splitting the remaining taco they shared it. When it was gone, Quanta flipped over a couple more channels before resting on Jaws, why it was showing at midday neither of them knew. Jaime glanced at the girl he sat next to, watching in silent amusement as her facial expressions changed with each passing moment. Surprisingly enough, the Scarab never had anything bad to say about her, which Jaime was glad of. The Scarab could be really annoying sometimes, and when people looked at him weirdly when he argued with it, it made it all the worse. Quanta never did that. Sure, at first she looked a little confused, but she never pryed, and when he told her she never judged. He was glad he had someone with a different mind set to confide in.  
"Jaime? Jaime?" Quanta asked waving a hand in front of his face. He jolted, glad the Scarab didn't view her as a threat or she would be a pile of ashes on the floor.  
"Sorry, thinking hermana," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Quanta laughed at him, before turning back to the giant man eating shark. Jaime slipped an arm round the back of the sofa without the girl noticing, and shuffled ever so slightly closer. He wasn't looking forward for when they had to leave the sofa for training.

BELLA AND IMPULSES POV  
Bella and Bart were practicing their sparring after training, they'd been at it for almost 10 minutes and both were getting tired.  
"Koala!" Bella shouted, leaping onto the speedsters chest and wrapping her arms and legs round him like said animal. Bart toppled, his balance off, falling forward on top of Bella. Taking his chance, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"My sister has a better love life then me!" Lydia exclaimed from the doorway.  
Bella changed her state to water, slipping out from under him, and remade herself next to her sister shouting something something about a DMC before dragging her off.  
"This is so mode," Bart slammed his head onto the floor.

LYDIA AND BELLAS POV  
"What's it mean when a guy kisses a girl?" Bella asked.  
"He likes you, what did Astrid and Robin tell you yesterday?" Lydia said as though to a little child.  
"That making water figures is wasting my hydration," Bella nodded firmly.  
"Ooh big word," Lydia sarcastically complimented.  
"I know!" Bella grinned before skipping off down the corridor. Lydia rolled her eyes, and headed back her room to continue studying.

GRACE AND BEAST BOYS POV  
"Thanks for helping with this Grace, now all we need is Bella and Bart in it and we'll be good to go," Gar grinned, as he set up the prank. Grace laughed and nodded, before stepping halfway through a wall to place a bucket of green slime (ingredients unknown) above the door.  
"No way would I miss this! I just need to practice my running away and we'll be perfect," Grace planned her getaway.  
"Ride on my back when I'm a cheater, we can run through the walls then," Gar offered, turning to the red head. Grace contemplated for a second, before the two thirteen year old's ran off cackling creepily.

ASTRIDS POV  
Astrid hadn't slept a wink after the mission. The little boy,.Charlie, haunted her, the image of the bullet lodging in his brain would never leave her. She curled up in her room, and hid.

LYDIA AND NIGHTWINGS POV  
"You missed training," Lydia walked into the kitchen looking for a snack, instead finding Nightwing. She wore sweats and a tank top, her caramel hair in a messy bun, her contacts removed after they ached from too much studying so replaced by square, rather geeky, glasses. He grunted, before walking out of the kitchen, bumping her shoulder with his as he walked out. Lydia sighed.  
"Why is he avoiding me?" She asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**because I'm so nice and happy, I'm updating early :) thanks for all the reviews keep doing that it makes me write faster :)**

* * *

M'GANNS POV  
M'Gann walked down the corridor towards L'ganns room, when she felt the resounding guilt coming from Astrids room. It was strong enough to break through her mental barriers, so the Martian knew something was up. She knocked gently on the door.  
"Astrid? You OK?" She asked quietly. The door clicked open, to reveal the rooms occupants tear stained cheeks. M'Gann pulled the younger girl into a hug, before stepping back and setting up a mental link so there were no unwanted eavesdroppers.  
"_What's the matter?_" Megan asked.  
"_Let me show you_," Astrid's memory of the fight came through, the bullet, the force field. The hole in the civilians head. And with this memory came emotion so intense that when Megan was released she couldn't help but gasp.  
"Everyone makes mistakes, but Robin will go on to save more lives, so with one force field you killed one, saved hundreds," Megan promised,squeezing the girls hand before she returned to her room. Megan left, but she wasn't heading for L'Ganns room anymore, she was heading for Robin's.

NIGHTWINGS POV  
Nightwing was flying round the trapeze, swinging from rope to rope, bar to bar, when Lydia walked in.  
"You missed training again, that's not a good example for a leader," Lydia huffed. But Nightwing had gone by the time the word "training" was out of her mouth. Lydia growled, Dick was really getting on her nerves of late.

ROBINS POV  
He had just finished his homework when Megan knocked on his door.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"It's about Astrid..." Well that certainly had his attention, "I need to show you a memory," and as soon as the memory was over, Robin was running for Astrid's room and a speed Impulse would be proud of.

BLUE BEETLE AND QUANTAS POV  
"Hermana? I was wondering if you were free tonight?" Jaime asked nervously. Quanta turned around to face him, away from her homework.  
"Yeah, why?" Honestly, sometimes Quanta was worse than Bella.

IMPULSE AND BELLAS POV  
"I'm sorry," Bart burst out at Bella. Bella smiled at him, until Bart continued speaking. "Can we spar again? I need to find a counter move to your Koala," he suggested. Bella nodded, before turning into a puddle and sliding down the corridor towards the training room, Bart following close behind trying not to step on her. In truth, he just wanted her to Koala him again.

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
"What books are good?" The clone turned to Anna, as they stood in the library. Anna spyed and old, dusty brown book on the top shelf, grabbed a chair, and reached. But even on her tip toes, she was too short. She cursed her hight mentally, but then Connor stepped up beside her and reached it easily.  
"Thanks, this was what I was saying would be good for you to read," Anna gestured to the book, where on the cover a girl danced with death. The Book Thief **(1)**, Connor read.  
"Looks good," he nodded, reading the blurb.  
"It's my favourite," Anna smiled, bringing out her kindle, before they sat down on either end of the sofa, discussing the book as they read.

GRACE AND BEAST BOY'S POV  
"They're in position," Gar whispered to Grace. Grace nodded, and shifted into the training room taking Bart with her. She set up the camera, ready to take a picture of any unfortunate soul to walk through the door wit a bucket of slime perched precariously above the door. And just to their luck, it was Nightwing. Green slop fell onto his head, and he growled. Grace quickly took a photo and leaped onto cheetahs Bart's back, and they ran through the walls towards the briefing room, angering a Bat was never a good idea. Bart ran up beside them, taking the camera at the same moment Bella dumped a gallon of water on Nightwings head. He slipped, hitting the ground hard as the younger teens laughed. But as soon as Nightwing was standing again, Grace climbed onto Gars back, Bella changed to water vapour and Bart sped out of the room. Nightwing growled, and went to take a shower, angry at himself for his over reaction. They're just looking for a laugh, like he was at their age.

ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
"Astrid!" Robin burst into her room, not bothering to knock.  
"What?" Astrid looked up, green eyes confused at his actions.  
"Megan showed me the memory," he was never good at laying things lightly.  
"Oh," was all she said. Robin rushed forward, pulling her in for a hug an holding her tightly.  
"Thanks," slowly, she unstiffened, and returned his hug.  
"But I killed him," she whispered.  
"And you thin other heroes haven't made mistakes? We all have, and all we ask is that you learn from them," he replied, just as quietly. Astrid smiled, and buried her face in his neck. It was at that moment that Robin realized that Nightwing called mission briefings at the worst times.

LYDIAS POV  
Lydia danced around her room with her headphones in studying. Because of the sound canceling headphones, she had missed the communicators beeping. And because of this, Nightwing had to come and get her.  
"Mission briefing," he ducked his head in and out quickly, not wanting to keep the others waiting.  
" Seriously!" Lydia burst out, "That's all you say after 3 days? First you save my life, then you go around ignoring me, shutting me out! I don't know about what it's like here, but where I come from, saving someone's life draws them closer together, not further apart! I know who you really are, I could go out there right now and tell every-!" Nightwing cut her off by covering her lips with his. Shocked as she was, she kissed back, placing her hands on his forearms.  
"Never mind," she smiled slightly, "c'mon, mission briefing," she grabbed his and and pulled him towards the rest of the team.

TEAMS POV  
"Well that was a waste of time," Karen threw her hands up in the air as the team walked through the zeta beams.  
"DMC!" And for the second mission in a row Bella dragged Lydia off for a DMC.  
"Don't I have any time for myself?" Lydia exclaimed.

LYDIA AND BELLAS POV  
"Have you kissed yet?" Bella asked.  
"No,"  
"In a cupboard?"  
"No,"  
"Are you saying no to everything?" Bella cocked her head to the side.  
"No,"  
"Lydia is amazing, Bella is stupid,"  
"Yes," Lydia smirked.  
"You're spending too much time round Nightwing," Bella pouted, and walked off just as Nightwing rounded the opposite corner. He grabbed the crook of her elbow and dragged her into a cupboard before removing his mask to show her is bright blue eyes.  
"Nightwing!" Lydia gasped.  
"My rooms to messy and your sister will look for you in your room," was Dicks hurried explanation, before placing his lips on hers.

BATMAN AND BELLAS POV  
"Bella, I'm showing you were the paper towels are so you can clean you any... splashes... that may occur," Batman explained, before reached towards the door handle of the cupboard. The door freaked open, to reveal Dick and Lydia, who jumped away from each other,blushing.  
"This isn't romantic enough, rain!" Bella raised her hand, and it started raining over the pairs heads. Batman just glared.

**(1) The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak, is an amazing book, my favourite one if you want to know**


	8. Chapter 8

argh, fanfiction hates me and so does my keyboard :( thanks for the reviews guys, more reviews equals more chapters and I know you guys want those! :)

* * *

NOBODY'S POV  
"It's snowing!" Bella cried, the door open wide to let the individual flakes land in her face.  
"This is so crash!" Bart ran up beside her, already dressed in snow clothing, similar to what Bella already wore. The rest of the team filed up to the door, all dressed in snow clothes. They turned to Nightwing.  
"Training for today, all powers aloud, last one standing wins," he grinned, "snowball fight!" He ran off into the woods. Lydia sat down down on a log, stating she wouldn't join in. Until she got a snowball in the back of the head.  
"Nightwing!" She spun round, "I'm so gonna get you for that!"And it was discovered the small girl had deadly aim. Bella was using her powers to raise the snowballs and throw them, snow is just a form of water after all, Quanta was doing the same with her telekinesis, and no one knew where Anna was to throw snow at her. Astrid was in the air, dodging every snowball thrown at her or using her wings to bat them away. They went at it like this for almost half an hour. Cassie, Batgirl, Nightwing, Astrid, Robin and Superboy were the only ones still standing/flying. Cassie flew at Astrid, aiming to throw her into a snowdrift, but misjudged her strength and sent her soaring towards the frozen lake. Crashing into the ice, Astrids wings disappeared on impact, and her head hit the water beneath when the ice cracked under her weight. Nightwing, Robin Batgirl, Connor and Cassie ran towards Astrid, or at least the hole in the ice where she was. Upon seeing the hole, Nightwing told Connor and Cassie to go get warm blankets and a hot chocolate ready. Without thinking, Robin dived into the below freezing temperatures and dragged Astrid's unconscious body from the water.  
"Get inside, your both drenched," Nightwing commanded. Robin nodded, before picking up the unconscious girl and running for the cave.  
"Robin? I'm so cold" Astrid whispered weakly.  
"Save your energy," was all he replied with. Astrid hummed a yes, before curling closer into him for heat. Yes, for heat. That was all it was.  
"Astrid!" Anna called as soon as the drenched pair ran inside.  
"There's a bed in the infirmary, Megan's making hot chocolate," Connor came up beside Astrid's distraught sister. Robin nodded,  
"Make that two hot chocolates!" He didn't stop to answer questions on his way to the infirmary.

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
"It'll be OK," he put a comforting arm round Anna's shoulders, trying to keep her calm.  
"Doesn't stop me from worrying. She's Astrid, the annoying little sister who is always there, good or bad. She was there for me when we found out we couldn't go back, and she was there for me when I broke my arm, she's never been the one that's injured. It's like I'm the younger sister," Anna turned her face into Connors shoulder, and as he held her, she started to cry.  
"No, you're strong. Stronger than me even, you protect her in missions, breaking your arm to protect her. Your probably one of the best older sisters ever, you don't fight often, and when you do you are always the one to apologize first. You don't let your pride get in the way, you just need more self confidence, and you are perfect, don't forget that," Connor hugged her closer, hoping his inspirational speech wasn't too much.  
"Really?" Anna looked up at him.  
"Really," he smiled.

LYDIA AND CASSIE'S POV  
"It's all my fault," Cassie whispered to Lydia.  
"No, it was a mistake. Everyone makes them," Lydia placed her hands on Cassie's shoulders. They were sitting on Lydia's bed, when Cassie and Connor had come in, she had been crying, and Lydia had dragged her off to interrogate her. She was spending way too much time round Nightwing. The blonde demigoddess looked up, meeting Lydia Brown eyes.  
"You don't. Nightwing doesn't. Wonderwoman doesn't..." the girl sniffed. Lydia smiled, remembering all the times she messed up.  
"On my fist mission, nightwing had to jump in front of me to stop me getting a knife in my head. I've messed up, I'm certain Nightwing has, especially when he was your age, and Wonder woman, I'm certain she messed up. If you wanna know more, go ask good old , he'll rant your day away," the girls laughed.  
"Now smile," Cassie smiled, "very good, but I'm pretty certain you told me you had a date tonight hmmm?" This time it was Lydia who smiled. Cassie nodded enthusiastically, before flying outside the room. Lydia grinned at the girls retreating back, before starting to organize her desk. Organizing was her way of dealing with things, so it was no wonder with her superhero lifestyle that her room was the cleanest in the mountain.  
"_I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love, and always will be _**(1)**," Lydia sang under her breath.  
"Having fun?" Nightwing's voice came from the doorway. Lydia looked up, startled.  
"I'll hear you one of these days," was Lydia's reply. He chuckled, before entering the room, the door closing automatically behind him. He sat next to her on the bed.  
"They'll be OK, you know that right?" He placed an arm round her shoulders.  
"I know, I'm just wondering how Bella will react to the news one of her best friends nearly drowned," Lydia sighed, resting her head Dicks shoulder.

ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
Beep. Astrid woke to the smell of clean sheets. She glanced around, taking in her scenery. She was in a white room, with multiple beds much like her own. The infirmary. Beep. She glanced down at her wrist, noticing she had a heart rate monitor clipped onto her fingertips. Beep. A moment of silence. Beep.  
"Turn it off," Astrid groaned rolling onto her side and burying her head under her pillow.  
"No," came a voice from behind her. Robin. Beep. Argh. Beep. Astrid groaned again.  
"What happened?" She asked, rolling over to look at him, sitting in the chair beside her bed.  
You click through the ice onto the lake and got knocked unconscious. Hot chocolate will be done soon," he sipped his own mug of said drink. Beep.  
"What happened to you?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. Robin was in a plain black t-shirt and grey sweats, along with his ever present sunglasses. But Astrid knew he wouldn't have hot chocolate unless he had fallen through the ice as well. Beep.  
"Jumped in after you," he shrugged as though it was no big deal.  
"What! You could have died! The hole could have refroze, you could have drowned, did you even think about hypothermia, pneumonia?" Astrid shouted, sitting up and making the heart rate monitor create beeps faster than before.  
"I'm a hero, it's what I do," wow, Robin was glad of extensive training with Batman to hide facial expressions. He was ever so slightly scared of this girl. Beep beep.  
"I don't care!" Astrid abruptly stood up and unplugged the heart machine, before removing the clips from her fingers and sitting down again opposite Robin.  
"I'm just glad you're all right," she pulled him in for a hug.  
"I'm glad you are too," he whispered into her hair, "let's go get that hot chocolate," he pulled away, regretfully, before wrapping an arm round her waist and helping her to the kitchen.

* * *

**(1) **Dido, White Flag


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, chapter 9... Thanks for all the reviews, they are amazing!**

* * *

NOBODY'S POV  
"Happy birthday Lydia!" Bella, Astrid, Quanta, Anna and Grace chorused as said girl walked into the kitchen on December the 14th.  
"It's my birthday? Since when?" Lydia asked, confused.  
"Since 19 years ago," replied Astrid flatly.  
"7:54am if you want to be precise," Bella shrugged.  
"Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday?" M'Gann asked looking up from her batch of cookies.  
"Didn't seem like that big of a deal... plus I forgot..." Lydia wandered over to her sister, and gave her a hug as she squirmed.  
"I'll make the cake!" Megan grinned, since coming to earth she had gotten extremely good at cooking and baking.  
"It's your birthday?" Came Nightwings voice.  
"Ohh, even Nightwing doesn't know!" Lydia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Nightwing smirked, and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Happy birthday," he said as he pulled away, making the hug look friendly.  
"We have to have a girl's night in!" Cassie cheered, floating slightly into the air.  
"Oh yes! I have Just Dance 12!" Karen grinned.  
"Yeah, kick the guys out and be done with it," Batgirl started scheming.  
"Fine, the guys will leave, Connor can go to Supermans and L'Gann back to Atlantis," Nightwing agreed, before calling the guys to let them know the arrangements.

BELLA AND IMPULSES POV  
"What's that noise?" Bella asked, walking towards the wardrobe in the hall. No one knew why it was there, it just was. Bart opened the door, finding Lydia and Nightwing kissing.  
"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked, clueless as ever.  
"We, er, we just got back from Narnia?" It was more of a question then answer coming from Lydia.  
"You. Went. To. Narnia. Without me?" The last part Bella said came out high and squeaky.  
"You just had to mention Narnia, that's worse than unicorns!" Bart face palmed. Bella was steaming, literally, her body was evaporating from her anger.  
"C'mon Bella," Bart laid a calming hand on he shoulder, and slowly her body condensed into visibility. Bella nodded, still glaring at her sister and Nightwing, and as Bella and Bart walked away, she laid her head on his shoulder, unknowingly putting a huge smile on his face.

GIRLS POV  
"Left right twirl and again!" The game shouted out at the two girls dancing. Anna and Cassie were bobbing along to the latest songs, including 'Your Smile' and 'Me Or Her'. The song ended, and Astrid and Bella stepped up, ready to fail. They were dancing to a song with a fast beat, if you could call it dancing instead of hulk stomping. After a couple more songs, it switched to a group dance. But because of the volume of the music, none of them heard the boys entering. All 10 girls spun around the room, narrowly avoiding crashing into one another. The boys watched, Robin, Nightwing, Connor, Jaime, Gar, L'Gann, Mal, and Bart, grinning as their friends (girlfriend in Nightwing, Jaime and L'Ganns case) danced around the room making a fool out of themselves. During a particularly difficult spin, Astrid lost her balance, face planting into the couch. The guys, unable to contain their laughter, let it burst out of them, and Astrid soon joined them. Lydia started fuming, especially when they started laughing at the over sized lenses on her face. Furious, she turned on her heel and stormed out. Nightwing quickly followed.  
"Idiots," Bella hissed.

LYDIA AND NIGHTWINGS POV  
"Leave me alone!" Was Lydia's reply when Nightwing knocked on her door. Nightwing rolled his eyes, and typing in her code opened the door. Lydia stood, looking homicidal, twirling a batarang between her fingers. Nightwing barely had time to wonder where she got it before he was dodging out the way of the projectile.  
"Leave. Me. Alone," Lydia growled, glaring.  
"I came to see if you were OK!" Nightwing cried, trying to calm the angry girl.  
"I'm fine," the sudden emotional change took Nightwing by surprise, but after checking the door was closed, removed his mask.  
"Ok, how about you help me tidy my room? Then we don't have to keep using cupboards where Bella and Bart will find us," Dick chuckled. Lydia laughed along with him, he never ceased to make her moods change for the better.  
"Sure, let's go," Lydia nodded.

TIME SKIP 90 MINUTES OR 1 HOUR 30 MINUTES  
"I can't believe it took that long to tidy my room!" Nightwing exclaimed.  
"It would of taken less time but you kept on... interrupting us," Lydia chuckled, remembering the kisses he stole whenever she paused. They walked into the common area, just in time to see the movie credits end, and everyone fall asleep on the floor or couch. Lydia and Nightwing shared a look, and quickly took blackmail images of their sleeping teammates.  
Astrid had fallen asleep on the couch with her head on Robins chest, who in turn was resting his head on hers. Quanta had fallen asleep with her head in Jaime's lap, on the floor. L'Gann and M'Gann had curled up together in the corner, and Grace and Gar had the crowns of their heads touching, curling in on themselves on the floor. Anna had her legs draped over Connors thighs, Cassie and Batgirl had gone home, and Mal and Karen had curled up like the Martian and Atlantean, but the funniest sight of all was Bart and Bella. Bella was koala-ing him on the floor, limbs wrapped around him as her held her close in his sleep.  
"I always knew Bella had a cuddling problem," Lydia grinned, as she and Nightwing simultaneously brought out those loud fog horn type things with the red squeegee. The noise startled everybody awake, except for Bella who could sleep like the dead. Astrid and Robin leaped away from each other, blushing furiously, Anna slowly pulled her legs back closer to her body, avoiding eye contact with Connor, with everybody else just sat up yawning.  
"Super hearing over here! Did you want me to go deaf?" Connor grumbled. Everyone except Anna ignored him.  
"OK Bart, now we free you," Lydia turned to the speedster, looking for any cracks in her sisters grip.  
"No no, perfectly happy here!" Bart shook his head vigorously, bringing Bella closer to him.  
"Just wait for the strangulation stage," Lydia warned.  
"Get her off me now!" Bart freaked, but not wanting to vibrate his molecules out in case it hurt her. The team laughed, but pryed the sleeping koala off of him. Bella yawned sleepily, making Bart's heart skip a beat. Connor looked at him knowingly, before going back to chatting with Mal. Slowly, everyone dispersed back to their own rooms, but only after having to wake Bella up.


	10. Chapter 10

**double digits! so, instead of my normal Saturday & Tuesday updates, this Awesome chapter wouldn't leave me alone... yes, awesome with a capital A. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It had all gone wrong a couple of days after Lydia's birthday. The nano-tech once used to control the entire Justice League had been duplicated, and made so there could be no cure. The entire league, and most of the team were under the villains control. The villains? The three unknown woman who the girls had faced on their first mission, who the team now knew as Knife, Sword and Dagger. The identical triplets had control of most of the world. And the only ones that were still free? Astrid, Bella, Grace, Quanta, Lydia and Anna. They had barely escaped with their lives.

**~FLASHBACK~**  
"This isn't right, something's wrong," Quanta narrowed her eyes slightly as the rest of the team and the league stood in front of the girls.  
"I know, they all seem... I don't know... like they've been brainwashed," Grace muttered.  
"Do you remember that story, the one where the Justice League was controlled by some weird nano-tech?" Anna whispered. Bella nodded, surveying to crowd, ready to change into a liquid state at a moment's notice.  
"You don't think?" Lydia joined in.  
"Well, I think we should run considering the Supers have heard everything we've said," Astrid suggested, before dodging out the way of Wonderwomans lasso of truth. The girls scattered, running for the zeta tubes, dodging their teammates and mentors weapons. Bella hissed at Bart as he tackled her to the floor, her mentor, Red Tornado, watching over the pair. Grace came up through the floorboards, knocking Bart off Bella, and dragging the water bender towards the rest of the girls. In a brief flash of light, they were gone.  
**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Everyone OK?" Lydia asked, taking the position of leader. A chorus of yes came from the girls. They had gathered in an old abandoned warehouse somewhere in Hawaii, trying to hide from the League and their friends.  
"Do you guys remember what Batman and Nightwing were saying before we left?" Anna asked, sitting on a crate.  
"Yeah, something about Waters of Resurrection?" Quanta shrugged. They had all been too busy wondering what was wrong to listen properly. Except Bella, who for once was being smart.  
"Somewhere, up north in Washington state, there's rumoured to be a river that can resurrect and heal. I think Knife, Sword and Dagger want to find it," Bella recounted, trying to remember what she had heard.  
"So where are we heading?" Grace asked.  
"Washington State," Astrid set her jaw.

* * *

"OK, so we got here with only minor injuries, now what?" Quanta asked as she cleaned her graze with some antiseptic Astrid always carried around. It had been caused by Blue Beetles cannon, she refused to think of him as Jaime. The girls looked around at Kelso, a small town in Washington state. Batman had given them the coordinates, so it was pretty easy for Astrid to teleport them there, even though it used up a lot of her strength. The forest around them was thick with life, the sounds of animals coming from all around the girls, branches shaking as small creatures jump from one to the other.  
"I think..." Lydia paused, straining to hear for the sounds of running water. Even Superman's hearing only went so far.  
"Got it! We go left, I can hear water," Lydia pointed towards where she heard the noise. The girls trudged under the muddy trees, but on guard in case the league or team came. Finally, they reached a clearing, with a structure with a 3 meter wide dish like thing resting on the top of a large rock. It looked rather like a large bird bath. From inside this bird bath, the sound of water gurgling could be heard.  
"The Waters of Resurrection," Grace breathed out.  
"Almost as cool as Narnia," Bella smiled.  
"And now we guard it," Anna said firmly, Knife, Dagger and Sword could get their hands on the Waters.  
"Astrid, get on the rim of the bowl, I don't want you to tire yourself out by flying, you're still recuperating from the teleportation. Bella, take the north, Anna take the south, Grace stay west, and Quanta go to the east. I'll borrow someone's power and fly. Seem good?" Lydia pointed to the girls as she dished out rolls. They all took out their comms that they normally carried around, and set up in their respective positions. Up in the air, Lydia borrowed Miss Martians powers and camouflaged herself as she flew up into the sky. The girls silently crept around the bird bath, until Astrid called out via the comms.  
"Hey guys, there's some words around the edge here," Astrid slowly read the words out to the others, "_blood in here will save you, blood out there will kill you, blood in here will cure the world, but will it not cure you?_" Astrid narrowed her eyes at the words. She came to the conclusion just before the others.  
"We need blood in there, it could save everyone," Astrid sighed.  
"Don't you even think about it, it might not cure you!" Anna hissed.  
"I don't think we have another choice," Astrid bit her lip.  
"Impulse is here!" Bella's shout came loud and clear even without the comms. The girls were instantly in battle mode, scanning the surrounding area for movement. Sounds of Lydia's combat in the sky echoed down to the rest, who were now aware for accidental blasts heading for the ground.

* * *

"Hello," Superboy's hand landed on Anna's invisible shoulder, and she spun around.  
"I can hear your heart beat," his normally brooding face twisted into a sinister smile that didn't sit on his features properly. She dodged a punch, before turning an running, knowing her fighting skills weren't up to scratch to spar with him, and win. But that was when she heard the scream.

* * *

Bella was steam, struggling to get out of Impulses grip as he swiped his hands through the condensation that was her body. She felt betrayed by his actions, even though she knew he was being controlled and these moves were not under his control. But that was when she heard the scream.

* * *

Quanta was throwing branches and stones around, chucking them at every figure that moved in her fear. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see Blue coming up behind her, raising his arm to hit the back of her head. But that was when she heard the scream.

* * *

Grace phased through the green lions attacks, dodging everything thrown at her, or just shifting through them. But that was when she heard the scream.

* * *

Lydia was doing everything in her power to make sure Nightwing's attacks did not hit anybody else, while trying not to get injured again. But that was when she heard the scream.

* * *

Astrid was in trouble. Facing a murderous Robin when on full strength would have been difficult, but tired from teleporting? She had practically no hope. She jumped backwards, still staying on the rim of the Waters, narrowly avoiding batarangs left, right and centre. But she should have been more worried about the centre. But that was when she screamed. A batarang was lodged in her stomach, her hands coming up to stop the flow of blood. Astrid fell, straight into the Waters, staring at Robin's blank expression, horror in her eyes. Slowly, the blood seeped out of her wound, staining the Water around her a dark crimson. The glittering glow her mark always gave out spluttered to a stop. Her heart stopped beating.


	11. Chapter 11

**hehe... I had one of the best reactions ever to that chapter! And for all those who said I'm evil, my friends say that daily :) Thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome...**

* * *

"ASTRID!" Anna screamed as she ran to the bird bath, Superboy right behind her. But before she could reach her sister, Astrid's body disintegrated, going up in a cloud of red smoke. Waves of red energy spread out from the Waters like ripples in a pond, healing everyone's physical wounds, whether controlled or not they were healed.  
"What happened?" Bella's voice came from a cloud of steam.  
"She's dead," tears escaped Quanta's eyes.  
"Fall back! We can't fight-" Lydia's order was cut off as she was knocked out the sky by Miss Martian, no way for her brain to be salvaged. Bella quickly changed the other girls states to steam, and got out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back at the warehouse in Hawaii, the girls were in shock. Astrid and Lydia were dead. Anna shook her head, it would not do well to grieve right now.  
"So, now, they have the Waters, we just need to take it back," Anna stood up.  
"Easier said then done," Grace muttered, head in her hands.  
"I know, seeing our friends, our sisters, get killed, it's a bit of a shock. Yes, I know it's hard, I lost my sister today too, and now all we have left is each other. But if those villains get their hands on the Waters, what then? Lydia and Astrid wouldn't want us to sit around moping, they'd want us to go out and stop Dagger, Knife and Sword. So, are you coming or am I going alone?" Anna knew she wouldn't have the guts to go by herself, and she hoped at least one of the girls would come with her.  
"I'm coming," Bella said firmly.  
"Me too," Quanta nodded.  
"Me three," Grace agreed. Anna smiled, turning on her heel and walking out of the warehouse. She didn't even have time to scream.  
Superboy snapped her neck in less then a second, and Anna fell to the ground, her eyes unseeing.  
Oblivious, the other three girls walked out, and moved quickly. Impulse wrapped his arms round Bella, not giving her a chance to change state, knocking her to the ground. A lock of Quanta's hair was singed off by Blue Beetles cannon, and Grace barely managed to phase through Beast Boys attacks. The rest of the team watched the fights, smirking each time the girls came close to death.  
Grace, in the middle of a roundhouse kick, didn't notice the claw heading for her neck, and spun right into it at normal density.  
Only Quanta and Bella were still standing, and the Team were getting bored. They ganged up on the girls, five to one.  
Quanta threw a branch at Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle shot his cannon, straight at her defenceless back.  
Bella was alone, but when Impulse brought out a knife, she left to join her friends.

* * *

Bella sat up, gasping for air. Looking around her, she saw Lydia, Astrid, Quanta, Grace and Anna all in the same predicament, some slightly better then others.  
"What?" Bella asked. Bart ran up to her, and she squirmed, falling off the other side of the table.  
"What happened in there?" Nightwing asked.  
"We died," Astrid answered, checking her stomach over for any wounds.  
"What's going on?" Bella asked, still confused.  
"Don't you remember Bella? It was a simulation," Lydia looked at her sister. Bella remembered, it all came rushing back.

_"You will be going into a simulation, as all members of the team must," Nightwing said, "it's a train for failure exercise, so most of you will die. Everyone ready?_"

"Oh," Bella said.  
"More detail on the dying?" Nightwing asked. Astrid recounted all that she knew, up until the point she died. Robin looked horrified at what his simulation self had done. Lydia carried on from there, then Anna, then Grace, Quanta, and Bella finished it off.  
"Go rest, you look like you need it," Nightwing ordered. The girls nodded, and split up, heading for their own rooms. Robin grasped Astrids' elbow just before she left the room.  
"I'm sorry, you know I would never do that on purpose," Astrid flinched at his touch, but turned around and smiled at him.  
"I know," and she walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, this is the third our fourth to last chapter of SWD :'( but don't worry, there will be a second which I will say more about next chapter... But, thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day :)**

* * *

NOBODY'S POV  
The girls had been abnormally silent, the only one who even made the slightest of noises was Bella. She skipped down the corridor, singing lalalalala and seeming generally happy.  
"How can you be so happy? You saw us die," Grace walked beside her the day after.  
"It was all a simulation, it wasn't real," Bella smiled.  
"Still? You saw as well as I did the batarang in Astrid's stomach, and the way Anna's eyes glazed over when her neck..." Grace trailed off, horrified at the memories.  
"Oh well," Bella said, carrying on her skipping before turning into her bedroom.

ASTRID AND ANNA'S POV  
"How you feeling?" Astrid asked her sister.  
"I saw you die Astrid, I saw my little sister die and did nothing," Anna sighed.  
"Hey, you didn't know I was going to die anymore then I did, no one could have stopped it," Astrid hugged her sister, "well apart from Robin, I think we've worked out that simulation Robin's are idiots," Anna smiled at her sisters flat words, and entered the library to find a new book.

ANNA AND BLACK CANARYS POV  
"Do you want to sit down?" Canary gestured for Anna to sit down in the spare chair in the therapy room. Anna sat down eyes flicking around the room.  
"How did you find the simulation?" Canary prompted, after a minute of silence.  
"I watched my sister die, and did nothing," Anna put her head in her hands.  
"You did the best you could in the situation, you couldn't have known she was going to be killed," Canary placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, just before the girl went invisible.  
"Don't hide, but I think that's enough for today. Go have some fun," Canary watched Anna become visible again, and leave the room, a concerned smile on his face.

NIGHTWING AND ROBINS POV  
The pair was in the Batcave, creating files on Sword, Dagger and Knife.  
"Do you think the girls will be OK?" Robin looked up from the paper in his hands.  
"They'll be fine, you may just want to talk to Astrid. She seemed a bit, shaken," Nightwing glanced up from the computer screen, "I think she felt, betrayed, even though it wasn't really you," he suggested.  
"Maybe, you have a point. So how are you going to talk to Lydia?" Robin asked.  
"I, have a plan," Nightwing grinned, "I'll be back in 3 hours tops," he closed the computer down, and walked out the cave.

ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
"Astrid?" Robin knocked tentatively on said girls door. Astrid answered the door, face void of all emotions.  
"Can we talk?" He asked. Astrid nodded, and turned and sat on the bed, facing him expectantly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Simulation Robin's are stupid! They're complete idiots, and-"  
"You sound like a cross of Bart and Bella on a sugar high," Astrid interrupted him, "slow down, and get to the point."  
"Oh, OK, I just don't want this to affect our friendship?" He asked, slower this time.  
"I hope not, just every time I see you I see your face I remember what you looked like when you killed me. It's been getting better, and I have therapy with Canary later, so you know," Astrid ran a hand through her hair.  
"Well then, we're going to have to do something totally crazy to get that image out of your head," Robin grinned.

ASTRID AND BLACK CANARYS POV  
"Hi Astrid," Canary smiled as the girl sat in the opposite chair.  
"Hey," Astrid smiled slightly. Having just talked with Robin, Astrid knew what to say to get the maximum off her chest.  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
"I didn't really see any deaths, so that's fine. It's more the fact that Robin kind of killed me," Astrid sagged.  
"This is no longer a simulation therapy, it's How to understand guys, 101," Canary smiled.

BELLA AND BLACK CANARYS POV  
After being bribed by her sister and Astrid with food, Bella stepped into the therapy room. As soon as Bella heard the door close, she burst into tears.  
"Why did I have to be the last to die? I saw Astrid disintegrate, my sister get brain blasted, Anna's glazed eyes, the claw in Graces throat, Quanta getting shot... I saw it all, even the blade breaking my skin. That was, that was, t-that," she was interrupted by her own sobs.  
"Do you want me to go get Lydia?" Canary asked gently. Bella slowly nodded her head.  
When Canary came back with Lydia, Bella was half a puddle on the floor.  
"Bella, make yourself up again and give me a hug," Lydia commanded. Her sister reformed, and launched herself at her sister. The two hugged, but after a couple of minutes, Lydia pulled away.  
"Is that my shirt?" Lydia asked.  
"Yes," Bella said flatly. Lydia rolled her eyes, and helped her sister to her feet. Lydia could always find a way to distract her.  
"Wash it," Lydia said.  
"I will," Bella sighed.  
"And don't shrink it like last time," Lydia warned.  
"Shhhh, that was our secret," Bella gasped.

LYDIA AND NIGHTWINGS POV  
Nightwing knocked gently on Lydia's door.  
"You can only come in if your not wearing blue!" Lydia shouted. Nightwing rolled his eyes, and walked in anyway.  
"You're wearing blue, you're not supposed to be in here!" Lydia pointed at his condemning uniform.  
"You're wearing blue too," Nightwing raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah," Lydia looked down at the blue jeans she was wearing.  
"So, I wanted to give you something, a late birthday and sorry for simulation-me trying to kill you gift. Close your eyes and lift up your hair," Lydia did as asked, and she felt something clip around her neck. She looked in the mirror, and gasped. It was a necklace, a sunset, made of crystal that changed in the light, filled with reds and golds and oranges.  
"Who got this?" Lydia turned to Nightwing.  
"I did," Nightwing smiled.  
"Did you have any help?"  
"No, I may have asked an opinion but I bought it all myself," Nightwing shook his head.  
"Finally, a guy with good taste! I love it, it's amazing!" She enveloped her boyfriend into a hug. He chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

NEXT DAY - NIGHTWINGS POV  
Dick walked out the front of Wayne Manor, where he had stayed for the night, collecting the newspaper and heading back inside. Sitting at the breakfast table with his cereal, because Alfred was elsewhere, he unfolded the newspaper and look at the front page. He nearly choked on his cereal.  
DICK GRAYSON BUYS FOR MYSTERY GIRL was the headline, with a picture of him asking the shop assistant on her opinion of the sunset necklace he had given to Lydia. He finished his breakfast, and ran as fast as possible to the cave, not before changing into his uniform.

* * *

"Hey have you seen the newspaper?" Nightwing asked the first people he saw, Mal and Karen.  
"I think Robin has it," Karen answered, looking at Mal for confirmation, who nodded.  
"Thanks!" Nightwing called over his shoulder on his way to Robin's room. He burst in, to see Astrid reading the front page of the newspaper over Robin's shoulder.  
"Nightwing, can we ask you something?" Robin asked, a devilish smirk covering his face.  
"Explain this," Astrid pointed at the paper.  
"Oh, err, um, I went shopping, does it matter?" Nightwing stuttered.  
"Who for?" Astrid walked around him to the door, blocking off his exit.  
"OK fine, Lydia and I are dating," Nightwing burst out.  
"You owe me $20," Astrid said to Robin.  
"You bet on my relationship?" Nightwing asked incredulously.  
"No, we bet on Lydia's relationship. And everyone else from my dimension," Astrid laughed. There were three knocks on the door.  
"Astrid and Robin," three knocks, "Astrid and Robin," three more knocks, "Astrid and Robin," and silence. Astrid opened the door.  
"How'd you know I was here?" Astrid asked Bella.  
"You're always here," Bella said flatly.  
"Hi Nightwing! But yes, I need food," Bella continued.  
"There's a kitchen," Nightwing looked incredulously down on his girlfriend's sister.  
"Bart ate it out. Again," Bella shook her head.  
"What about your food stash?" Astrid cocked her head to the side.  
"You were the one that stole my Pringles?" Bella's jaw dropped.  
"Bye Bella!" Astrid closed the door on her friends face. A puddle of water came under the door and remade itself into Bella.  
"We will talk about this serious matter later," then a steam cloud disappeared into the air vents.  
"Don't let anyone see that paper," Nightwing warned, exiting the room just as his phone begins to ring. His ringtone for Wally was a voice recording of Wally taken last year, being his normal annoying self.  
"Hey Wally," Nightwing greeted.  
"Explain the paper," was Wally's reply.  
"Well, you know those 6 girls that come from the other dimensions that popped up just over a month ago?" Nightwing asked.  
"And there was the one you liked with the weird sister?" Wally replied. Nightwing went on to describe Lydia in his eyes.  
"Wow, she sounds amazing dude," Wally said dreamily. A grunting sound could be heard on the other end of the phone.  
"But not as amazing as Artemis though," Wally said hurriedly.  
"She's listening in on the conversation isn't she," it was more if a statement then a question.  
"Maybe," Wally admitted. Nightwing laughed at his friends expense, and hanging up, walked into the kitchen to find anything Bart hadn't eaten.

* * *

SHORTY - B24 the computer echoed round the cave as Lydia was the first back from the mission.  
"What?" She asked, normally it said Sunset. THE BOY WONDER (ORIGINAL) - B01, and Nightwing came through, also confused. SPEEDY GONZALEZ - B23, DARLING - B28, Bella and Bart came through, and Nightwing started to wonder who had changed the names. ANGELFISH - B05, FISH AND CHIPS - B18 Megan walked through, followed by L'Gann, and both looked confused at the names. MR STROP- B04, I CAN SEE YOU - B25 announced Connor and Anna. TACO MAN - B22, KITCHEN REJECT - B26, Jaime laughed at Quanta's name, remembering when Megan banned her from the kitchen. HUNK WONDER - B16, FLOATY - B21 Batgirl and Cassie walked in.  
"But that's my nickname for Nightwing!" Batgirl grumbled.  
"Astrid and Robin changed the names," Nightwing said. They were the only two apart from Mal not to go on this mission, and the only two who could and would do this. Astrid would plan, Robin would hack. He'd become a lot less shy since meeting Astrid, and Nightwing couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. SPLAT - B29, ZOO KEEPER - B19, WASHING MACHINE MISTAKE - B17 and Grace, Gar and Karen walked in.  
Faintly, you could hear Robin and Astrid's laughter echoing off the walls, and then the team walked straight to Robin's room where the pair was struggling to breath through their laughter after watching the video feed on Robin's laptop. Nightwing was typing something into his wrist computer, and after a couple of minutes, looked up.  
"You have got to admit, it was rather funny," Astrid giggled behind her hand. Lydia, without thinking, lashed out and punched Robin across the jaw. Lydia couldn't punch very hard, but a punch was a punch, and it hurt. Astrid smiled slightly as Robin sat up, unharmed except for a slight bruise.  
"Your next," Lydia threatened Astrid. Astrid spread her wings.  
"Gotta fly!" She sang, grabbing Robin by the arms and soaring above the team's head. As they left, Nightwing realized they changed their own names to.  
AWESOME - B27, AMAZING - B20.

* * *

**CHEAT SHEET!**

**Lydia - Shorty - B24**  
**Bella - Darling - B28**  
**Astrid - Awesome - B27**  
**Quanta - Kitchen reject - B26**  
**Grace - Splat - B29**  
**Anna - I Can See You - B26**  
**M'gann - Angelfish - B05**  
**L'gann - Fish and chips - B18**  
**Karen - Washing machine mistake - B17**  
**Robin - Amazing - B20**  
**Nightwing - The Boy Wonder (Original) - B01**  
**Gar - Zoo keeper - B19**  
**Jaime - Taco man - B22**  
**Connor - Mr strop - B04**  
**Cassie - Floaty - B21**  
**Impulse - Speedy Gonzales - B23**  
**Batgirl - Hunk Wonder - B1****6**

**If you're confused to why their names were changed to something, don't be afraid to ask :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, next chapter is the last chapter of this story... :'( But, the sequel will be called "****_SWD: I Think We Need A Map..._****" and will be out around a week after this story finishes, to be sure of a good come back :) thanks to all those out there you review, favourite, follow and even the ghost readers (I know you're there) you guys are all amazing... also 50th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the sequel! Sorry, this chapters a bit short, but there's some Anna/Connor in there, and the next chapter will be awesome AND long... so yeah, keep reviewing!**

* * *

Astrid woke to see the team, minus Mal, and and dejected Robin standing over her.  
"Morning," Astrid said, uncertain.  
"Morning," Lydia replied.  
"They're blackmailing me, getting revenge for the zeta tube name prank," Robin sighed. Astrid suppressed a smirk at the mere mention of the prank.  
"Pick her up, we're going to the beach," Nightwing ordered, before turning and walking with the rest of the team, left the room. Robin looked apologetically at the brunette girl, who was still in her pajamas.  
"Just give me a minute to change," Astrid wrapped her wings doing herself, changing into black sweats and a green top. Robin picked her up, and the two walked down to the beach, where the team waited, grinning maniacally.  
"I don't like the look of this," Astrid murmured to Robin, tightening her arms round his neck. Megan picked them up with her telekinesis, and Astrid squeaked, not liking flying without her wings. When they were hovering over a section of the ocean that would go over their heads if they touched the ground, Megan dropped them. They came up spluttering, but soon enough laughing with the rest of the team. Nightwing's communicator went off, and he glanced at the message.  
"Alright guys everyone has to be in the briefing room in 5!" He shouted out, before heading up to the mountain. Astrid and Robin walked out from the waves, and Astrid wrapped her wings around herself to dry her clothes and hair.  
"Hey that's no fair!" Robin exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Astrid wrapped her wings around him too, and they walked up the rocky mountain path to the briefing room.  
"Hey guys!" It was the Flash, grinning widely as he ate a muffin.  
"Gramps!" Bart grinned, speeding up to his grandfather, then back to Bella.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure you all know it's Christmas eve eve! So, were having a party, tomorrow night, here! But it's not just a Christmas party, it's a party to celebrate our new technology to increase time for the girls in their dimension! You can go for thirty minutes, and we have tabs that can bring your stuff back too. Your heading home on Christmas morning," Flash grinned. The girls gasped, and hugged, glad they could go home, even if it was for only half an hour.  
"Oh by the way, the party's semi-formal," Flash dropped the bombshell, before speeding out the zeta tubes.  
"Guess we're going dress shopping," Anna smiled.

* * *

"What about this one?" Lydia threw a dress at her sister.  
"No,"  
"This one?"  
"No,"  
"Come on, this one's lovely," Lydia offered.  
"No," Bella pouted. Lydia hung the dress back up, but another caught her eye.  
"This one then?"  
"Yeah, why not?" Bella grinned.

* * *

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror, before stepping out the changing room.  
"It looks amazing on you," Anna smiled. Lydia grinned back. That was her done.

* * *

Anna smiled, unconsciously rubbing the fabric between her forefinger and thumb. Perfect.

* * *

Grace ran her hands over the countless hangers holding in turn countless dresses. Her hands paused over one, and smiling, she headed for the changing rooms.

* * *

Astrid and Quanta were browsing racks next to each other, chatting about the party and their good fortune of heading home. Simultaneously, both girls pulled out a dress the other would like, and held it up to the other girl. They switched dresses, and went to try them on.

* * *

The girls, after buying shoes, dresses and make up (excluding Bella, who hated the stuff), walked into the cave to see the guys setting up music stations, steamers, balloons and mistletoe.  
"Looking good," Karen nodded.  
"Don't we know it," Mal grinned. The guys climbed down their various ladders and greeted the girls, and helped the girls carry their bags to the bedrooms.

* * *

Anna was in the library, her back to a bookshelf as she read the blurb of a book.  
"Hey," Connor said as he walked in.  
"Hey," she glanced up and smiled. He walked over to her.  
"You have a little something," he raised his thumb and brushed away a crumb of chocolate at the corner of her lips. A loud crack, like the sound of plastic and wood breaking, echoed from the foot of the bookcase, and Anna spun round to see a wheel holding one of the corners up, break. She gasped, instinctively turning invisible as the large, cumbersome object fell towards her. When she opened her eyes, Connor had caught her between him and the bookcase, one arm over her shoulder holding up said bookcase.  
"Thanks," she said shakily, turning visible again.  
"No problem," he smiled, before propping the bookcase against the wall of the library. Anna breathed out, trying to calm herself, even missing slightly the close proximity they had had only a few moments ago.

* * *

The girls woke early the next morning, wanting to get dressed with time to spare. They all convened in M'Ganns room, clothes, make up and accessories in bags held at their sides. All had showered that morning already, and milled around the room chatting with one another until everything would be organized.  
"Hair first, Lydia you have the most so we'll do yours last," M'Gann clapped her hands, "then nails and make up, then dresses. By then it should be almost time for the party. Everyone clear?" At that, the girls went off in twos to sort out on another's hair, then make up, and finally the crowd of giggling girls pulled their dresses over their heads. Smiling, they glanced at one another, finishing touches being put in place.  
"Lets go," Anna smiled.  
"Paaaarrrttaayy!" Karen grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! But I will see you in a week when I start ****_SWD: I Think We Need A Map_****, which from here on out I'm calling Map because I'm too lazy to keep writing it...Also, a friend of mine (****_cherryblossom24_**** but with a triple s because she can't spell) is writing a sister fic to this called ****_Rapids_****, all about Bart and Bella. So read that too! Thanks for all those who have reviewed, it makes me write longer chapters...**

* * *

TEAMS POV  
The party was huge, it may have been semi-formal but it was more like a disco, with bright lights, speakers, a drinks table and disco balls. The Justice League had already arrived, only a couple of them wearing masks, knowing the team could be trusted. The guys turned around, all in tuxedos with various coloured ties, and grinned. Now they knew why the girls had taken so long.  
Lydia wore a white dress with a crisis cross halter top, going just past her knees, her sunset necklace, and her hair loose and little white strap kitten heels.  
Anna wore a strapless red dress, flowing free just above her knees with a wrap around style for the top, her hair fell loose along with red pumps.  
Grace was wearing a lilac layered spaghetti strap dress to just above her knees, the dress sinched where it joined at the middle, with a lilac sash as a belt, her hair in a ponytail with a few curled strands hanging out, and black pumps.  
Quanta wore a plain black skater style dress, but with Peter Pan straps, her hair loose and black brogue wedges.  
Bella had been forced into a light blue dress to just below her knees, with thick straps, a floaty skirt, and a sash for a belt, along with silver pumps and an alice band.  
Astrid was wearing a strapless dark green dress, to about an inch above her knees, with a sash round the waist and a back that dipped down showing her glimmering mark. She also wore dark green pumps with her hair loose and straightened.  
The party started with a fast disco song, one that everyone knew the dance to so the dance floor was filled. Astrid and Robin laughed in one corner, Quanta dancing with Jaime, Lydia was getting a drink with Nightwing, Anna and Connor were lost in the crowd, Bella was sitting in a water bubble above it all with Bart, and Grace and Gar were seeing how many Pringles they could get in their mouth at once.  
Song after song played, and soon enough a slow song came on, and Nightwing led Lydia to the dance floor. Robin put his arm round Astrid's shoulders, and she put her arm round the small of his back, and they both started doing a horrible impression of Irish Dancing. Lydia rolled her eyes, and turned back to Nightwing.  
"Half the team already knows," she whispered. He knew what she was talking about.  
"So, how do you propose we tell the other half?" Nightwing smirked. She gave him a look, and he leant down and covered her lips with his.  
A chorus of "when did this happen?" "What?" "When did you two start dating?" And "about time you told everyone else," was drowned out by Lydia's mentor, Black Canary, and the Flash shouting "Finally!"  
Jaime, seeing all attention was on the older couple, quickly pulled Quanta to him and kissed her. A click of a camera went off, and Quanta glared as Robin and Astrid laughed, quickly hiding the camera behind their backs.  
Time flew by, no one really glancing at the clock, until there were some uninvited guests.  
WHERE'S WALLY? - B03  
ROBIN HOOD - B07  
"Gate crashing! Wait, what did it say?" Wally asked, speeding to a stop. Artemis followed him in, cuffing him upside the head. Wally spied Lydia and Nightwing holding hands at the edge of the crowd.  
"You must be Lydia. Wow you're short," Wally said, slightly stunned.  
"Connor," Lydia looked ready to kill, "can I borrow your-"  
"Yes," Connor answered. Lydia borrowed Connors super strength, and punched Wally in the jaw, making him fall to the floor.  
"I'm gonna go get a drink," Lydia smiled sweetly, walking off towards the drinks table with Artemis.  
"Dude, she hates being called short," Nightwing chuckled, helping his friend off the floor.  
"No kidding," Wally muttered. Bella walked up to him, Bart just behind her.  
"Hi I'm Bella, Lydia's sister. Need some ice?" Bella held out her palm, and a large ice block formed in it.  
"Urr, thanks," Wally gently took the ice block and placed it to his jaw, as Bart put an arm round Bella's waist, sending the fellow speedster a warning look.  
"So who are this years pranksters?" Wally asked, referring to the zeta name that had changed from Kid Flash to Where's Wally?  
"The two that look the most innocent," Nightwing sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
"The girl in the green dress and Robin?" Wally asked after scanning the crowd.  
"Yes, Astrid and Robin," Nightwing replied. He then went on to list each and every single prank the pair had pulled, but when he got to the zeta name changes he had to wait for a few minutes for Wally to calm down.  
"So are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Wally grinned.  
The party finished, and the League, Team, Wally and Artemis cleared out, planning to tidy up tomorrow after the girls came back from their dimension. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were all out like a light.

* * *

"I guess it's time to go then," Anna said, turning to the Team and the few Leaguer's that had turned up.  
"So how are we getting there?" Quanta asked, everyone had been pondering this all morning.  
"These," Captain Atom stepped forward, holding a handful of rings, "are trans-dimensional travel rings. They can take you home, and will countdown your thirty minutes. Here you go," he gave a ring to each of the girls. Bella's was a aqua ring, with a countdown inside a rain drop that created splash noises every minute. Lydia was handed a sunset ring, the closer the sun came to setting, the less time she had. She slipped it on her sunset necklace that Nightwing had given her. Anna's black ring slowly became less visible as time ran out. Quanta's ring was gold, with a large green gem containing a countdown in between two smaller blue gems. Grace's was lilac, 30 lights surrounding it (one would turn off every minute). And finally, Astrids was silver, angel wings set in the same appearance as her mark.  
"Why is it so heavy?" Astrid stared at the offending ring.  
"It will get lighter as you run out of time," Hawkwoman explained. Astrid nodded.  
"Good luck," Robin walked up to Astrid as the others came to wish the girls the same thing.  
"Thanks, but I'll be back before you know it," Astrid grinned. Anna and Quanta shared a look, and a piece of hovering mistletoe turned invisible.  
"Either way," he pulled her in for a hug.  
"Astrid," Lydia said, smiling.  
"Robin," Nightwing smirked.  
"Look up," they said simultaneously. Astrid and Robin glanced up, to see mistletoe hovering above their heads via telekinesis, having just become visible.  
"You must obey the rules of the mistletoe!" Bella chirped.  
"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" Everyone chanted. Robin grabbed Astrids waist, and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone cheered, as Astrid kissed back. They pulled away from each other, blushing madly. Just as the girls were about to twist their rings and travel dimensions, Connor called out.  
"Wait!" He walked towards Anna, and placed his lips on hers. The cheering started up again, and Anna pulled away, smiling. He stepped away, and the girls twisted their rings.

* * *

THE GIRLS DIMENSION  
"Just as cold as I remember," Bella grumbled.  
"Half an hour, go," Lydia said, shaking Anna and Astrid out of their trance.  
The girls made their way to their homes, ripping down Missing posters of the six girls as they went.  
"Hey, are you Bella and Lydia? The missing girls?" A girl's voice said from behind them.  
"Noooo... I'm Gwendolyn and this is my sister Beatrice," Lydia said in a posh accent.  
"If you're sure," the girl muttered, turning away.  
"Really? Beatrice?" Bella exploded once the girl had gone.  
"Yep," Lydia smirked, walking away.

* * *

UNKNOWN VILLAINS POV  
The villain watched the screens as the girls ran around their homes, tagging things to bring back with them. The villain smirked. They still had nine minutes left. Oh well, time to end it. The villain raised the remote, and pressed the button as the dimension, and the girls inside it, blew to smithereens.


	15. SWD: I Think We Need A Map

**I probably should have done this earlier, but in case you don't know (as there seems to be 8 less followers on Map then this one), but nine chapters of Map are already up, And I update every Saturday :)**

**~ Stronger**


End file.
